Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 November 2015
10:35 Manin you fucknugget 10:35 Why have I not been invited to this chat of debauchery 10:35 You know the consequences 10:35 I'm going 10:35 To yiff 10:35 All your OCs 10:36 Yiff?.... 10:36 Oh. 10:36 Why? :3: 10:37 Dunno 10:37 Speaking of things I dunno 10:37 Have you played Fallout 4 10:37 Is it good 10:38 I dunno, but I love the song in the commercial... 10:38 Perhaps. 10:38 Eh 10:38 OMFG 10:38 Oh. 10:38 Hello; ManinBlack007JK 10:38 NORTH Ferry? 10:38 Yes 10:38 Wha...? 10:38 My previous account was compromised by Wikia 10:38 Speh. Explain 10:39 Oh 10:39 Dunno 10:39 SENPAI 10:39 But 10:39 YOU RETURN TO US 10:39 " Baby Hitler " 10:39 One Night of Everything?diff=134041&oldid=133966 10:39 Perhaps. 10:39 If you could go back in time, would you abort the baby hitler? 10:39 Heck yush 10:39 For fun 10:39 and to make Mecha Hitler 10:40 But 10:40 Who of which 10:40 He would have done no wrong yet 10:40 Wait, no 10:40 Therefore, you would be committing a crime 10:40 Meaning... 10:40 I would turn him into an artist and comedian 10:40 You are an evil man. 10:40 What 10:40 Well 10:40 I believe he did study art for a while in school 10:40 Bur 10:41 . 10:41 Would anyone be interested in a Pokémon battle? 10:41 Currently? My 3DS is MIA 10:41 ManinBlack? 10:41 Gaomon? 10:41 A shame 10:41 nah 10:41 My 3DS's top screen is broken 10:42 I guess this is what happens when you live in a house with 7 other people and two fucking animals 10:42 4 People and 4 animals 10:43 Riley is pretty much the only dog I care about, Fritz is dumber than spits 10:43 I didn't know you lived with Chef, Fozie, Katherine, Rizen and the Kingslands! 10:43 Wait 10:43 GASP 10:43 ha ha get it i called them animals ha ha 10:43 I WILL EITHER MURDER YOU OR HUGNYOU 10:43 Theory: 10:43 Lindsay vs Xavier 10:43 Non canon 10:44 Perhaps. 10:44 Theory: 10:44 Shadow Freddy's Dating Event V 10:44 ONE DATE TO END THEM ALL 10:44 This time, it's personal. 10:44 ...This time 10:44 Shadow Freddy's Dating Event V Featuring Dante from the Devil May Cry series and Knuckles from the Knuckles May Chuckle franchise 10:45 Knuckles may chuckle 10:45 I am dying 10:45 gg 10:45 FNaF World featuring Adventure Lindsay 10:45 ...Wait 10:45 Adventure Lindsay is just Cuco 10:45 Yep 10:45 duuuuuuude 10:46 SCOTT YOU MUTHA***** IMA KILL YOU FOR STEALING MY IDEA BWAAAAA 10:46 -Manin 2015 10:46 Cuco confirmed for FNaF World DLC 10:46 $9.99 per DLC character 10:46 Currently buyable: 10:46 -Adventure King Freddy 10:46 -Cuco 10:46 -Adventure Knuckles 10:46 -Adventure Dante 10:47 Kanuckles May Cuchuckle 10:47 I'm scared of Adventure Cuco,Manin 10:47 . 10:47 So adorable it hurts 10:47 I'm going to make a character 10:47 He will be Lindsay's grandpa 10:47 Oh dea 10:48 ...I give permission 10:48 "AMITY, AM-AMITY, WE- WE GOT A *BURP* PROBLEM, AMITY" 10:48 Ooooooooohhhhhhh..... 10:48 Richard Kingsland 10:48 :3 10:48 DO IT 10:48 FOLLOW OUR LORD LABEOUF 10:48 JUST DO IT 10:48 In words of the Scout, 10:48 LET'S DO DIS 10:48 Remember Landon Kingsland 10:49 Not even Pepperidge Farm remembers 10:49 HAH 10:49 NOPE 10:49 GG, GG, GG 10:50 If this Wiki had a Minecraft server... 10:50 A Chesr 10:50 Manin, you know it would be required that we recreate the RK, CK, AK and MK 10:50 Yes 10:50 And 10:50 A Chest 10:50 It contains 10:50 Not just any old chest 10:50 THE chest 10:50 "Unforgivrable Pornography 10:50 WAIT 10:51 WAIFU BOX 10:51 YESs 10:51 The Waifu box will be hidden in a secret portal to the Nether under the Cutting Crew HQ 10:51 Guarded by 15 Ender Dragons, 20 Withers and worst of all 10:51 1 Lindsay 10:51 "ManinBlack007JK was fucked to death" 10:52 "Gaomon332 didn't make it to the box..." 10:52 "Xavier Munroe was- OH SWEET JESUS WHAT THE FUCK" 10:52 "Gaomon332 had his brains fucked out" 10:52 "TheVinnyLord was skullfucked to death" 10:52 "Help! I'm trapped in a death message factory!" 10:52 "As am I" 10:53 Let's take a look into the past 10:53 Takaya Nobles 10:53 Look how short and stubby this page is 10:53 I'm cringing 10:53 I will be updating it soon because Takaya plays a key role in one of my new characters, 10:53 Most of my old pages are like that 10:53 But as it is now... wow 10:53 I need to fix em 10:54 I agree 10:54 Manin, 10:54 Has it never occured to you to make a character that- 10:54 Wait 10:54 You have fucking three 10:54 Nevermind 10:54 Sorry it's late and I wasted all my brainpower for Maths 10:55 Three? You need a character that what? Sucks?':3 10:55 nah 10:55 All yours swallow anyway 10:55 B) 10:55 But what I meant was 10:55 "Well, it's true." 10:55 The Seamstress Machinist etc. 10:55 OH 10:55 "N-n-no, I" 10:55 Was the Seamstress based on 10:56 Uh 10:56 "Amity. 50 Shades." 10:56 I think it was from a movie 10:56 Hm? 10:56 Cuz there's a character with the same name in a movvie I watched recently 10:56 What is it? 10:56 I can't remember the name I watched a lot 10:56 9? 10:56 A bunch of sack boy characters? 10:56 aw geez 10:57 this is definitely not the movie i watched 10:57 Nope, never heard of it 10:57 :3 10:57 aw geez manin this is giving me the creeps 10:57 http://nine.wikia.com/wiki/Seamstress 10:58 Oh my 10:58 It looks like the bastard child of the Mechanical Hound and the Reaper 10:59 "Duck meat" 10:59 Hehehehe 10:59 But meh it must have been something else 10:59 What's, me? Original? Pffft no way 11:00 OH CRAP I GOTTA GO 11:00 SKKKKKYYYYYYFAALLLLLLLL 11:00 FAREWELL 2015 11 17